Cadrilátero
by kallenparms
Summary: Aizen es un gobernante rico y poderoso, no sólo de Hueco mundo, también controla el Rukongai, su espectáculo de lucha involucra Omegas vírgenes para disfrute del publico, Omega que es vencido, Omega que es violentado y violado, Renji a sido el único en su especie en salir librado de dicha practica, conocido como el "Omega invicto" pues nadie a podido vencerlo Byakuya/Renji omegave
1. Chapter 1

Fic ambientado en el universo Alfa/Beta/Omega

Los personajes descritos son propiedad de Tite Kubo

CAPITULO 1

La furia le consumía, sus dientes rechinaban de lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula; si eras pobre era a lo que te exponías, como perro de Rukongai no le quedaba de otra, aunque intentó huir, no lo había logrado, era imposible hacerlo, pues la pequeña ciudadela estaba muy bien custodiada por los secuaces de Aizen, el organizador de toda aquella barbarie.

Aizen era un extranjero, un Alfa muy poderoso, que no sólo conquistó Hueco mundo, sino que al verse aburrido por decirlo de alguna forma, buscó un nuevo lugar y nuevos súbditos a los cuales manipular, esa era la razón de que ahora gobernara el Rukongai, una área que estaba muy cercana a una de las ciudades más importantes, "La sociedad de almas O Seretei".

Sólo Alfas formaban parte de su circulo cercano, sus soldados de confianza. Para ganar mas poder y adeptos, decidió formar ese espectáculo aberrante, en le que Omegas eran casi subastados, deshonrados ante la mirada de cientos de observadores, la mayoría proveniente de la clase alta, snob que disfrutaban con el dolor de los menos afortunados.

El evento consistía en esto: Una lucha en el cuadrilátero ; el Omega defendía su honor luchando, si al final perdía, el retador por lo regular Alfa de buena posición, tenía el derecho de tomar la virginidad del perdedor, humillándolo frente a toda la muchedumbre que se juntaba a presenciar el espectáculo.

El participante de esa noche era Abarai Renji, un pelirrojo de cabellos largos, de piel blanca adornada con algunos tatuajes que se distribuían por todo su cuerpo: delgado, de proporciones agradables a la vista, un Omega atractivo y deseable en todos los sentidos. Renji había sobrevivido a más de trece peleas, era el Omega más deseado y por el cual apostaban; ese era otro de los puntos en el evento, se apostaba por ver cuanto duraba el Omega en pie, si saldría victorioso y se libraría de la humillación. El pelirrojo tenía una fuerte determinación, la ira inundaba su cuerpo y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser vejado y que le pasara lo que a varios compañeros que compartieron habitaciones con él en aquel mugroso lugar; de uno en uno sus amigos habían sido vencidos, desvirgados y entregados a los Alfa que les vencieron; no sabía mucho de lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes, sólo rumores escuchaba; que si eran convertidos en esclavos sexuales, o traspasados a algún otro individuo que les tratara como basura, lo cierto es que el Alfa vencedor se volvía propietario del Omega vencido.

Su primera pelea fue a los 17 años, contra un tipo enjuto de cabellos negros y atuendo extraño, se rió al verlo, pues llevaba una gabardina con un cuello alto parecido a una cuchara, la pelea duró mas de diez minutos, fue duro y terminó con varios golpes que tardaron un par de meses en curarse, pero al final salió victorioso, era la primera vez que un Omega vencía a un Alfa en combate, fue todo un acontecimiento y la voz se comenzó a correr por todos lados, su nombre se hizo famoso y varios Alfa postulaban para derrotar a el exótico y fuerte Omega.

Pero la voluntad de Renji no sería doblegada fácilmente, mientras pudiera lucharía hasta con los dientes para seguir manteniendo su dignidad a flote, aprovechando para entrenar a sus nuevos compañero y darles consejos para que al igual que él se libraran de su triste destino. Renji no sabía hasta cuando podría mantenerse invicto, los contrincantes cada vez iban haciéndose más fuertes y difíciles de vencer, la ultima pelea le dejó cuatro días inconsciente y su recuperación fue lenta, se tomó casi tres meses para poder estar al ochenta por ciento de sus capacidades, ahora a cuatro meses volvía a recibir un desafió, que fue aceptado por Aizen, pues debido a la fama del pelirrojo había obtenido una cuantiosa fortuna, ademas de incrementar la fama del evento.

Abarai caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos que lo llevaba al cuadrilátero, una sensación extraña se instalaba en su estomago, tenía un mal presentimiento, su instinto le decía que esa noche pasaría algo importante, no estaba seguro si sería a favor o en contra de su integridad, pero nunca antes se sintió tan ansioso y abrumado. Al salir del estrecho pasillo, la luz de las lamparas le dio en los ojos cegándolo por un momento, tras de él iban tres de los "guarda espaldas" del lugar; los gritos y guarradas del publico llenaban el lugar, parecía que esa noche había cupo completo; cientos de cabezas ocupando las gradas, le desagradaba toda esa faramalla, no entendía como podía gustarles el ver como les despojaban de su dignidad; haciendo una mueca de disgusto trepó hasta quedar arriba del cuadro, su contrincante no se presentaba aun, se quitó el batín de seda que llevaba encima, quedando en un pequeño pantaloncillo corto que le marcaba perfectamente los aglobados glúteos, las piernas fuertes y largas resaltaban con el color sangre de la prenda; sacudió su cuerpo, moviendo brazos y cabeza, como alejando cualquier mala vibra, resopló y esperó paciente a que la pelea comenzara.

La espera duró poco, sólo un par de segundos después el griterío volvió a alzarse en el lugar, por una puertilla contraria a donde él había entrado, salía un hombre de porte aristocrático, caminaba con aire señorial, con paso firme; trepó al cuadro y se irguió en toda su altura, seguidamente se quitó la bata de color blanco, quedando en camiseta y pantalones de deporte color negro; Renji le detalló más claramente, el tipo era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, de piel blanca y facciones finas, cabello negro y largo, su rostro denotaba seriedad, había que resaltar que era muy guapo, de cuerpo fibroso y torneado.

-Abarai Renji – saludó con un asentimiento ligero de cabeza – mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, esta noche voy a derrotarte, y seras mio.

El pelirrojo se impactó por la declaración; no es que no hubiera escuchado algo así antes, sólo que la entonación con la que fue emitida la frase era nueva para él, la voz del Kuchiki era potente, gruesa y entonada, transmitía lo mismo que su imagen, respeto y clase, él no pudo responder como lo hacía regularmente, con sarcasmo y enojo, desechando con agresividad las palabras de su contrincante; siendo sinceros, la sola mirada del hombre le causaba escalofríos, su instinto Omega le avisaba que se encontraba frente a un Alfa poderoso, el aroma de feromonas que desprendía le llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de sus fosas nasales; flores de cerezo sin lugar a dudas, era tan intenso que comenzaba a embotarle los sentidos.

-N-No te será tan fácil – respondió saliendo de su letargo.

Despejándose un poco se acomodó en posición de ataque, notaba su cuerpo pesado y el temblor en sus miembros, jamás estuvo ante un ser que le oprimiera tanto con su sola presencia, se asustó y buscó no demostrarlo; lanzó el primer ataque, con toda su fuerza se dejó ir encima con el puño en alto, queriendo dar un puñetazo que fue esquivado con apenas un pequeño movimiento por parte del otro.

El rostro de Kuchiki era inmutable, esquivaba una y otra vez con toda facilidad los ataques de Abarai; no representaba reto alguno, de igual forma no había levantado la mano para repeler o para doblegar a su atacante.

Los espectadores estaban pegados a sus asientos, nadie quería perderse un sólo movimiento, la fama de Renji traspasaba frontera "el Omega invicto", muchos le tenia fe y le apoyaban, otros por el contrario le querían ver caer, abierto de piernas y recibiendo en su interior el falo de un Alfa que le doblegara, es por eso que estaban ahí y lo que hasta ahora llevaban de combate, apuntaba a que los resultados de noches anteriores no serían los mismos; para los primeros minutos de eventos pasados, ya el Alfa contrincante contaba con varios cortes y contusiones propinados por el Omega pelirrojo, en esta ocasión, Kuchiki lucía calmado y fresco, mientras Renji comenzaba a mostrar cansancio y dificultad para respirar.

-¿Quieres darte por vencido? - preguntó el de cabellos negros esquivando los torpes intentos del otro por golpearlo – no quiero lastimarte, quiero que estés en condiciones optimas para lo que viene, que disfrutes a mi lado.

-¡Bastardo! - rugió furioso lanzando mas golpes que igual fueron esquivados, de seguir así colapsaría de cansancio, no se le ocurría nada para librar el combate.

Unos cuantos minutos más con los mismos movimientos y ya la gente les abucheaba desesperados.

"golpeale" gritaban algunos "vamos Alfa, atacale" gritaban otros, "tiratelo de una vez" más allá "metele la polla por el culo" los más osados.

-Esto comienza a tornarse monótono – apostilló el Alfa con fastidio – rindete ya, terminemos con esto.

-¡Nunca! - replicó con fiereza, era sólo el orgullo que le mantenía en pie, pues sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, su respiración errática, el sudor resbalaba por su frente y perlaba todo su cuerpo con un brillo sensual.

-Tú lo quisiste así – declaró y en un segundo Renji le perdió de vista, fue un movimiento tan rapido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Kuchiki se encontraba a sus espaldas, pegando su amplio pecho contra los omoplatos del pelirrojo, le cogió por debajo de las axilas con ambos brazos y le inmovilizó, el Omega jadeó sorprendido.

-¿Que demonios?

-No podrías ganarme, así nos estemos toda la noche, no marcaría diferencia y ya me aburrí de tus torpes intentos – susurró cerca del oido.

En un movimiento más osado llevó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar uno del los pezones del pelirrojo, éste ante el subito movimiento se tensó e intentó soltarse, pero era imposible, el agarre del Alfa parecía de acero y no le permitía un centimetro de movimiento.

-Tranquilo – continuó masajeando ahora descaradamente el bultito rosa en el pecho – no te haré daño.

-¡Maldito! - gritó desesperado, las caricias le estaban causando estragos a su cuerpo aunqque el no lo quisiera.

-Pero si está comenzando a gustarte – susurró pasando ahora a la entrepierna, donde se decicó a estimular el pene del Omega.

El publico gritaba extasiado, dando vítores y felicitaciones al Kuchiki por su logro, algunos decepcionados al ver que el pelirrojo había llegado a su fin y otros deseosos de ver como perdía su virginidad frente a todos ellos.

Las lagrimas de frustración y coraje no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Renji, su cuerpo se iba calentando por minutos, su traicionero pene se alzaba majestuoso dentro de los pantaloncillo y sentía la dureza del Alfa presionarse contra sus nalgas, la desesperación le invadió, aunque lo intentara, de nada le valdría ya, las feromonas le envolvían y le estaban haciendo perder la razón, no quería rendirse, pero francamente no veía otra salida.

Resignado bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada avergonzada, esperaba que le tomaran con rapidez y le alejaran pronto de ahí.

Kuchiki sinitó el cambio en la postura del Omega, que se relajó abandonándose a lo que vendría, también pudo notar las facciones que se contraían en una mueca de dolor y vergüenza; todos esperaban que lo tomara ahí, mostrándoles, que le humillara, pero eso no era lo que planeaba desde un principió, quería al Omega, poseerlo, pero no sería frente a la muchedumbre, la posesividad no se lo permitiría jamas, ya consideraba al pelirrojo como suyo y no compartiría con nadie los gemidos y porciones ocultas del cuerpo de Renji.

-Has visto muchos compañeros ser vejados de esta manera ¿verdad? - susurró con extraña delicadeza sobre el oído – serás mio, pero no aquí y no ahora.

Inesperadamente le soltó y el cuerpo del Omega se desplomó al piso, la confusión se dibujó en los rostros de los espectadores al ver como Byakuya se alejaba un poco, tomaba la bata blanca que se quitó al inicio del combate y lo ponía sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, en un rápido movimiento lo cargó y bajó del cuadrilátero sin poner atención a los insultos y reclamos que el publico le lanzaba.

Los acompañantes de Byakuya ya tenían instrucciones de lo que acontecería luego de que él ganará la pelea, pues nunca tuvo duda de que lo lograría; él bajaría del cuadrilátero con su preciada carga, saldría del lugar sin ninguna escala, subirían al auto y les llevarían directo a la mansión, nadie tenia porque interponerse en su camino.

Sin embargo si encontraron un obstáculo, al estar a punto de subir al coche, Aizen se presentó ante ellos y quiso impedirles la marcha.

-No te puedes ir – replicó amenazante – el show no se llevó a termino, tienes que tomarle frente al publico y...

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana – le interrumpió no dejando lugar a replicas – firmamos un contrato, y pague lo estipulado, si le vencía sería mio, en ninguna parte está especificado que debo violarlo frente a todos, es mi decisión donde desvirgarlo, leí muy bien los términos Aizen, si no quieres meterte en problemas será mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino.

Y dejándole con la palabra en la boca acomodó al catatónico pelirrojo en el asiento, para seguidamente adentrarse él también.

El camino fue largo y callado, Renji se mantenía encogido en su lugar, cubriéndose con la delgada bata, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, Byakuya había demostrado ser un Alfa fuerte y de recursos, pues Aizen no intentó detenerles luego de aquellas palabras; ahora iba formándose un plan de escape, tal vez sería difícil que escapara antes de que el Kuchiki se quedara con su virginidad, pero aun así, no se amedrentaría, en cualquier descuido escaparía, sólo esperaba no quedar embarazado en el proceso, eso le dificultaría salir adelante.

-No maquines cosas en tu cabecita – le interrumpió sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que pensaba, pero si dándose una idea del rumbo de sus imaginaciones – no tienes que temer, no te tomare ahora, no terminaras violado y vejado, tú mismo me pedirás que te tome, y ese día te aseguro no está muy lejos.

Continuara...


	2. el otro lado de la moneda

Capitulo2

Cuando Yuroichi le invitó (por no decir que prácticamente le obligó) a ir y "disfrutar" de aquel espectáculo barbárico, famoso por la naturaleza del mismo, y que parecía ser la nueva atracción del circulo snob al que pertenencian algunos de sus allegados; no queriendo ir en contra o mejor dicho, intentando quitarse de encima a la fastidiosa mujer morena que fungía como amiga y compañera de negocios, aceptó acompañarle a lo que él consideraba un lugar de mala muerte; pensó que se aburriría, su intención era quedarse unos cuantos minutos y luego salir de ahí sin dar explicaciones; sin embargo no todo salió como planeaba, Yuroichi se encargó de mantenerle atrapado en aquel lugar.

El evento iniciaba con un un desfile tipo pasarela de Omega (tanto hombres como mujeres, destacando en cantidad en su mayoría los primeros) Byakuya no podía dejar de relacionar aquello con un mercado de esclavos; los jovencitos por lo regular entre 15 y 17 años, eran exibidos como perros de raza, irónicamente traían como accesorio un collar con cadena (probablemente para que no intentaran huir en algún descuido). Luego de haber mostrado la "mercancía" daba lugar la subasta, donde pujaban por los espécimenes; quien ofreciera el mayor monto ganaba la oportunidad de luchar en el cuadrilátero contra el Omega, si el retador resultaba ganador, obtenía como premio al otro, para hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana; asquerosamente el acto que más se disfrutaba era humillar y desflorar al jovencito derrotado.

Esa noche su morena acompañante le había insistido en asistir, pues se llevaba a cabo una pelea con nada mas y nada menos que el Omega más famoso en todo el Rukongai, el pelirrojo aguerrido que se destacaba por haber afrontado una considerable cantidad de peleas, de las cuales salió victorioso. Si bien Byakuya escuchó historias sobre dicho personaje anteriormente, la vedad que no les había tomado mayor importancia; eso hasta que le vio en escena. No era el típico Omega asustadizo, de esos que desbordan fragilidad o belleza femenina, no; era un tipo bien plantado, de mirada fiera y actitud insolente, cuerpo fibroso y fuerte; Byakuya sintió deseos de admirarle, su curiosidad se encendió y poniendo más atención se dedicó a presenciar la pelea, concretamente los movimientos del pelirrojo, que eran salvajes y un poco descoordinados, aunque bastante efectivos; Kuchiki supo que su estilo de pelea no contaba con algún patrón, aprovechaba las oportunidades que veía a la mano y golpeaba con rapidez; dos asaltos duró el combate, dejando al retador inconsciente tendido sobre el cuadrilátero; el pelirrojo se mantenía de pie, probablemente más a base de determinación que otra cosa, pues estaba bastante lastimado, sudoroso y respirando con dificultad, sin embargo era claro que no podía dejarse caer, de hacerlo contaría como derrota, debía mantenerse avante hasta pisar fuera del cuadrilátero. Byakuya le vio bajar del cuadro con pesadez, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo, unos pasos adelante, uno de los asistentes o guarda espaldas, le tendió la mano y le ayudó a internarse hasta donde suponía se encontraban los vestidores.

El Alfa azabache se encontró contrariado, pues en ese instante nació en él un interés profundo por aquella criatura, quería saber todo sobre el Omega, y apostar por poseerle; sonaba retrograda en su cabeza, pues no estaba de acuerdo en someter y humillar a los Omega, estaba consciente de que debía tratarles como compañeros de vida, con respeto, y ser considerado con sus deseos; enseñanza trasmitida a él por su padre quien siempre trató a su madre de la misma forma. Sin embargo en este caso su instinto ganaba a su razón, le deseaba, le quería para él, de cualquier forma y si la más fácil era retándolo y venciéndolo, pues eso haría, lo más pronto posible, pues no dudaba que debido a la fama del Omega, le lloverían ya propuestas para otra subasta y no podía permitir dejarle su destino a la suerte.

El prestigio de su familia fue una carta a favor para acceder a la puja por el pelirrojo, pues éstas no eran de dominio publico como las otras, no; Abarai era demasiado valioso, sólo los mejores postores tenían la posibilidad de formar parte. Al final nadie pudo sobrepasarle en ofrecimiento y ganó la posibilidad de obtenerle; claro que siendo hombre letrado y de negocios, no dejó cabo suelto, analizó el contrato adquirido y viendo que podía sacarle el mayor provecho, firmó; la noche en que le venció fue una de las más gratificantes en su vida, si bien el pelirrojo no venía de buena cuna y socialmente no era aceptable para un noble de su alcurnia, lo mismo le daba, conseguir al pelirrojo para él, era lo primordial, hacerle suyo de forma en que ambos desearan, era el siguiente paso a seguir.

No le mintió cuando le prometió que no le violentaría, y que lograría que se le entregara por voluntad propia. Le instaló en una de las habitaciones cercana a la suya, igual de espaciosa y bien amueblada, el pelirrojo lo merecía y le trataría como nunca antes le habían tratado, a cuerpo de rey.

Durante un mes le visitó en su recamara, pues el Omega empecinado en desconfiar no salia de ella; arisco se mantenía encerrado, vigilado por alguno de los guardias de la casa, que se postraban en la puerta; Byakuya le visitaba diario, trataba de iniciar conversaciones cortas, pues tampoco era una persona muy sociable, aun así hacía un sacrificio y convivía con el Omega, se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de acercarse a él y ganar un poco de confianza era dándole clases de estilográfica, en lo cual era muy bueno; al principio Renji se mostraba reacio a colaborar, pero poco a poco y tomando en cuenta los gestos amables de su "captor" decidió que era más inteligente seguir la corriente, tal vez de esa manera su panes de huir se concretarían en breve.

La adaptación entre ambos se dio de manera progresiva, Kuchiki ahora se desenvolvía abiertamente, como si le conociera de años, mientras Renji aceptaba las visitas diarias mas tranquilamente y aunque lo negara, las esperaba con ansiedad, pues Byakuya era prácticamente la única persona con la que hablaba directamente en todo ese tiempo.

Esa tarde Byakuya había terminado con sus labores un poco más temprano de lo normal, le inquietaba el reciente comportamiento de Renji; creyó haber librado ya el obstáculo de la comunicación, sin embargo hacía dos días atrás que el pelirrojo actuaba de nuevo extraño, retraído y nervioso, las ideas extrañas sobre eso nublaban sus pensamientos, no quería creer que hubieran retrocedido de nuevo y que Abarai estuviera buscando la forma de abandonarle, eso no lo permitiría, si ya tenía planeado darle mas libertad, ahora con estos acontecimientos no dudaría en duplicar la seguridad e inventar algún nuevo pasatiempo para ganarse definitivamente al pelirrojo.

Eso iba elucubrando en su camino a la habitación; olvidando completamente las reglas de etiqueta se adentró sin haber tocado, y la imagen que encontró casi le deja sin habla.

El sol se encontraba aun en lo alto, por lo que la iluminación artificial no hacía falta, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas y con los vidrios abiertos, una suave brisa entraba por ellas, logrando que el lugar se notara fresco y agradable. Frente a dichos ventanales y tumbado sobre el cheslong negro, se encontraba cual largo era el cuerpo del pelirrojo, gimiendo quedito y restregándose hacia arriba y abajo, empujándose con los pies, le cubría un ligero yukata blanco y corto, que dejaba ver sus torneadas y blancas piernas.

-¿Renji? - cuestionó sin saber como interpretar la escena.

El pelirrojo al escuchar aquella voz casi se cae del mueble, asustado se levantó como si un resorte le hubiera empujado fuertemente, le miró con terror por un par de segundos y salió corriendo a esconderse en el baño.

-¡Vete!- gritó desesperado – no... no quiero verte...

Byakuya se quedó petrificado, no sabía como definir aquella imagen que le recibió, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Renji, se veía muy agitado y las palabras por lo que podía notar le costaba pronunciarlas. Se cercó a la puerta del baño y tocó un par de veces.

-Renji ¿que te pasa? Déjame entrar

-¡No, que te largues ¿Que no entiendes? Déjame solo!

-No me voy a ir – pronunció con dureza, comenzaba a cansarse de los "caprichos" del pelirrojo y estaba dispuesto a enseñarle quien manda – te doy tres minutos para que abras esta puerta y me expliques que te pasa, sabes que no me gusta que jueguen con migo, y no voy a permitir que me desobedezcas.

Seguido de un pequeño silencio, los sollozos del Omega se dejaron escuchar, Byakuya se sorprendió aun más y ahora quería echar la puerta abajo.

-Por favor... no entres... necesito un medico – suplicó entrecortado.

-¿Un medico, para que quieres...?

-¡Por favor! - gritó de nuevo, se escuchaba bastante cerca, probablemente estaba recostado sobre la puerta, contrario a la posición del Alfa. - lo necesito, por favor.

Byakuya se quedó estático frente a la puerta por unos segundos, los sollozos seguían escuchándose y le preocupaba bastante el comportamiento del otro, así que accedió a buscar al Galeno.

Tan pronto el medico ingresó en la habitación, el Omega salió de su encierro en el baño, pero se negó a que le auscultaran frente a Kuchiki, el azabache reacio a dejarle solo, pero sabiendo que no llegarían a ningún lado si alguno de los dos no cedía, decidió darle espacio al especialista, después de todo el Omega se veía desesperado y de una u otra forma terminaría por enterarse de la condición del pelirrojo.

Su mascara imperturbable no dejaría a nadie saber que realmente se encontraba muy preocupado por el Omega , ese que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se ganó un lugar especial en su pensamiento. Alrededor de diez minutos habían pasado desde que abandonó la recámara y ya la impaciencia comenzaba a ganarle, afortunadamente no fue necesario romper más su imagen ante los demás, pues segundos después el medico salía con una sonrisilla tranquilizadora.

-¿Que es lo que le sucede doctor, dígame, su condición es grave? - preguntó apenas dar unos pasos.

-¿Es buena idea hablar aquí? - señaló mostrando que estaban en el pasillo y que cualquiera podía escucharles.

-Tiene razón – aceptó sorprendiéndose de lo imprudente que se estaba comportando. - Sigame.

Caminaron al final del pasillo y se adentraron a lo que parecía el despacho, Byakuya cerró las puertas tras de ellos y le instó con una mano a que tomara asiento, de igual forma él se sentó frente al galeno.

-¿Le ofrezco un té, alguna otra bebida?

-No se preocupe señor Kuchiki, estoy bien de momento, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos de lo que nos atañe – Byakuya asintió con seriedad, volviéndose a poner la mascara de indiferencia. - Lo que le pasa al señor Abarai no es nada raro, ni peligroso, de hecho es bastante normal, tomando en cuenta que es un Omega que está entrando a la madurez completa. Sabemos que los Omega suelen manifestar el inicio de su vida reproductiva en un rango de catorce a quince años, por supuesto esto no es una regla, habrá quien se manifiesta a edad más temprana o lo contrario, uno o dos años después; el historial del señor Abarai nos dice que el primer calor lo experimentó a la edad de quince años, y fue tratado con supresores desde entonces, por lo que tengo entendido, él utiliza la inyección, con efectividad de dos meses, su nerviosismo y desesperación en estos momentos se debe a que el tiempo de efectividad de la ultima puesta se acortó alarmantemente (según sus palabras) pues un día antes de que viniera a vivir con usted el medico encargado de su salud, le había administrado la dosis, eso nos da como resultado un mes de efectividad, él intentaba que le suministrara otra dosis, pero me temo que no va a ser posible.

-¿Por que no? - preguntó enfadado - yo soy responsable de él, y autorizo totalmente que se le administre, si es para su comodidad, no me opongo, después de todo...

-No me mal interprete Señor Kuchiki - Interrumpió con cortesía, - el motivo por el que me niego a ponerle la dosis no es por un capricho; si los supresores que están diseñados para durar dos meses dejaron de tener efecto, es por una razón, eso sólo sucede cuando el Omega está cerca o convive regularmente con un Alfa compatible, otra forma en que se le conoce es "pareja destino" muy pocos son afortunados de encontrarse con su otra mitad. El propio organismo de Abarai le está gritando que lo ha encontrado, se deshizo de todas las sustancias en su cuerpo para que él pueda aparearse y lograr la madures por decirlo de algún modo; de nada serviría que le aplicara un supresor, de hecho le ocasionaría daños irreversibles, un shock en su organismo, la única forma en que los síntomas desaparezcan es obviamente, darle al cuerpo, lo que el cuerpo pide, y en estos momentos, lo que Abarai necesita es ser tomado, preferentemente por el Alfa que despertó su naturaleza Omega.

Kuchiki no interrumpió la explicación en ningún momento, claro que entendía perfectamente a lo que el medico se estaba refiriendo, en el mundo, la pareja destino era como un cuento de hadas que se le contaba a los niños, la idealización de una vida perfecta, Byakuya lo consideraba un mito pues nunca había conocido a nadie que diera fe de ese hecho, ni siquiera sus padres o algún familiar y ahora se topaba con eso; debía reconocer que la atracción y conexión que sintió con el pelirrojo era por demás extraña, que se había dado muy rápido, que cuando lo tuvo a su merced en el cuadrilátero tuvo que usar por completo su auto control, pues su instinto estuvo por ganarle a su razón. Y es que no había otra explicación para su comportamiento actual, la preocupación por el bienestar del Omega, el querer complacerlo de una u otra forma, la posesividad y el deseo; teniendo en cuenta que sólo él tenía acceso a la convivencia con Renji. La conclusión: Renji era su pareja destino, su otra mitad y en estos momentos lo necesitaba, pues pasar por un celo sin la presencia de un Alfa era muy incomodo y más cuando ningún supresor serviría para aplacar los bochornosos síntomas.

¿Seria capaz de tomar a Renji en su actual condición? Después de todo le había prometido al pelirrojo que jamas le forzaría, que lograría que él mismo le pidiera el hacerlo suyo ¿No era hacer trampa el aprovecharse del calor por el que atravesaba su Omega?

Aquí la segunda parte del fic, agradecimientos a Kaoryciel por el apoyo, espero que esto despeje un poco tus dudas


	3. Apagando el fuego

Capitulo 3 (apagando el fuego)

La explicación del medico había sido muy clara y él la entendió bastante bien; su cuerpo era un puto traicionero, tantos años cuidándolo para que cuando más lo necesita el muy... le voltee la situación y lo haga pasar por esto.

Y es que el Kuchiki ya no le disgustaba del todo; de hecho admitía que era atractivo, le había tratado bien y parecía un hombre respetuoso, tenía muchos puntos a favor para darse una oportunidad, estaba consciente de que para el noble sería sólo uno más en su cama; sin haber convivido con alguno de los habitantes de esa casa, no podía saber si existían otros "juguetitos" para el Alfa; en su naturaleza no estaba la sumisión y el conformarse con lo que la perra vida le tenía deparado, pero mirando a futuro no veía nada claro; igual y lo mejor era abandonarse a lo que era inevitable.

El calor lo estaba matando, y de seguir así, no dudaba que le diera algún paro cardiaco, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiado intensas, el simple rose del yukata sobre su piel le provocaba algo parecido a corrientazos eléctricos; los pezones no los podía tener más duros y ya hasta le lastimaba si llegaba a tocárselos por error; dos días tenía soportando esos síntomas, creyó que las duchas de agua fría le calmarían, pero el remedio duraba apenas unos cuantos minutos, y ni hablar de su parte baja, podría asegurar que toda la sangre la tenía localizada en el pedazo de carne que se mantenía erguido en medio de sus piernas, a estas alturas masturbarse ya resultaba cansado y doloroso, y su entrada, la cual no se había atrevido a tocar, pero que sentía le punzaba y demasiado húmeda, al grado de tener que cambiarse los interiores mínimo cada dos horas, si Kuchiki no se enteraba por los síntomas, seguro lo haría cuando las mucamas notaran todos los slips manchados. Imaginaba que para ese momento el medico ya le habría explicado a Byakuya sobre su condición y el Alfa correría a reclamarle, ahora que se encontraba tan necesitado y dispuesto, la buena suerte siempre se ponía del lado de la persona equivocada.

Y los minutos de espera se transformaron en horas, el suplicio se acrecentaba y el Alfa no aparecía ¿será que no le interesaba que estuviera sufriendo? ¿Pensaba dejarle ahí hasta que el calor le agotara? Conocía lo de los juguetes sexuales que servían para Omegas en celo, pero dudaba que algo así le ayudara en esos momentos, además no sabría donde podría conseguirlos ahora mismo, el medico fue muy claro, sólo se cortaría el celo al recibir el nudo de un Alfa y si fuese el que desencadenó aquella reacción, sería mejor.

-Nmn – gimoteaba respirando acompasado.

Tirado sobre el cheslong, el fresco que entraba por la ventana le ayudaba a soportar con más dignidad, dudaba que pudiera caminar, es por eso que no había ido a buscar a Byakuya pidiéndole que... de sólo pensarlo la rabia le envolvía, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? No era la primera vez que convivía tanto tiempo con un Alfa, ya Aizen les visitaba seguido para "amaestrarlos" aunque nunca les tocó sexualmente, pero Kuchiki tampoco lo había hecho entonces ¿Por qué?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entraba un Byakuya con el mismo semblante de siempre, Renji quiso mostrarse de la misma manera, pero no lo logró, cualquier movimiento causaba rose y los jadeos le salían solos.

-El medico me explicó lo que te sucede – apostilló acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del cheslong donde el pelirrojo se había vuelto a recostar con los parpados apretados.

-No creí... que tardarías tanto en venir – murmuró con voz ahogada.

-Estaba pensando, tratando de encontrar alguna solución para que tu calor cediera.

-¿Acaso no te dijeron cual era el método mas fácil? - preguntó sarcástico, sin dejar de respirar pausado.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no quiero...

-¡Si no crees que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti, lo mismo puedes pedirle a uno de tus guarros que me haga el favorcito! - exclamó furioso por la reticencia del otro.

-¿Estas loco? Tú eres mío, no voy a permitir que nadie más te ponga una mano encima.

La declaración sorprendió bastante a Renji, la monótona voz del Kuchiki adoptó un tono áspero y hasta podría decirse, celoso.

-Entonces... entonces ¿por qué no me tomas? - acotó mordiéndose el labio inferior en un afán de aguantar los quejidos que se atoraban en su garganta.

-Quiero que sea especial, diferente, te dije que lograría que me rogaras y...

-¡Pues lo estas logrando... Joder, no puedo más, permíteme conservar un poco de dignidad... duele! - se quejó con ojos vidriosos.

Aquella imagen fue como un clic para Byakuya, no dimensionó el diagnostico medico hasta ahora que lo veía, por supuesto que se moría por tomar a Renji, no sólo ahora, sino todos los días anteriores en los que le tuvo cerca; respirar el aroma acanelado que transpiraba era adictivo, la fiereza con la que hablaba y el salvajismo con el que se comportaba sólo lo hacían más deseable; pero quería cumplir su palabra, no violentarlo o hacerle daño, ganarse el derecho de hacerlo suyo; mas como dice el dicho: si quieres hacer reír a dios; pues cuéntale tus planes.

Y así resultó con él, se había armado un plan completo para conquistar el aguerrido corazón del pelirrojo, cortejarlo a su manera y ahora no podría, sólo esperaba que luego de eso su Omega no se encerrara mas en si mismo y le permitiera conquistarle.

-Esta bien, lo haré porque tú me lo pides y porque no soy un desalmado que le guste contemplar el sufrimiento de los demás.

Renji puso los ojos en blanco y bufó como diciendo ¿enserio hace falta todo ese discurso? Pero no dijo nada, respiró hondo viendo como Byakuya le tendía la mano para levantarse del cheslong.

-Es tu primera vez, y en estas condiciones, lo mejor es que nos pongamos cómodos, la cama sería lo ideal. - Renji asintió y con dificultad se dejó guiar hasta el lecho.

Esa experiencia quedaría marcada por siempre en la mente del Omega, pues nada fue como él lo imagino, para empezar Byakuya se tomó su tiempo, le acomodó en la cama de grácil manera, con un cuidado singular, le despojó del yukata lentamente y de la misma forma hizo con los slips que para su vergüenza ya estaban casi escurriendo con sus fluidos. Lo que le sacó de balance fueron los besos, el azabache le besó con hambre, deseo y posesión, comiéndole la boca con maestría, mientras acariciaba allí donde alcanzaba, Renji le había hecho espacio entre sus piernas y se restregaba contra el duro cuerpo que le presionaba en el colchón.

-Ah, no seas bruto, no tan fuerte... duele – se quejó cuando el moreno le mordisqueó uno de los pezoncitos, que estaban duros y muy sensibles al tacto, aquella acción aunque placentera era en misma medida incomoda.

-Lo haré despacio – susurró volviendo a comerle la boca.

Renji ardía en deseo, ansiaba sentir la piel del otro tocando la suya.

-La ropa – besó – quítate la ropa.

Byakuya obedeció aquello como una orden, con la mayor rapidez se despojó de todas y cada una de sus prendas, todo esto sin haberse separado mucho del pelirrojo, intercalando aquella tarea con los besos que le robaba mientras el otro se le ofrecía sin tapujos.

-Estas tan caliente – murmuró al hacer contacto piel con piel y volviéndose a posicionar en medio de las piernas del pelirrojo.

Sólo jadeos obtuvo como respuesta, llevó su mano hasta el sur, tocando entre las piernas de Renji, palpando más abajo, justo delineando aquel anillo de músculos, estaba muy húmedo, dejando salir un liquido transparente y viscoso, la entrada se contraía ansiosa, debido al tiempo y la excitación se encontraba ya perfectamente dilatada, aun así lo comprobó metiendo dos de sus dedos.

-Ngn – gimoteó el Omega, mordiéndose los labios con desesperación, las piernas le temblaban e inconscientemente comenzó a empalarse, moviéndose una y otra vez en un ritmo erótico y calmado. - me voy a correr – anunció tensándose – no quiero, no quiero que sea así... yo...

-Calma – sugirió con voz ronca, su pene erguido y más endurecido que nunca, pues la visión del hermoso pelirrojo le estaba robando la cordura. - Quiero que disfrutes de todo esto, enseñarte lo que sé y...

-No – se quejó aguantando mas gemidos – ya no puedo aguantar, por favor, es... duele, no me estimules más, no ahora, necesito el nudo ya... son tres días de suplicio.

Byakuya se lamió los labios, tendría que acortar los preliminares, tampoco quería que su Omega sufriera, si en sus manos estaba el hacer este "proceso" más llevadero, pues que así fuera.

-Hummm, será como tu quieres.

Con esas palabras retiró los dedos de aquel pasaje, se inclinó de nuevo sobre los labios del pelirrojo y le besó profundamente, sabía que era la primera vez de Renji y aunque no quisiera sería molesto al principio.

-Hum - gimió cuando los dedos le abandonaron y en asentimiento se dio la vuelta, apoyando su peso en las rodillas y ambos brazos.

Byakuya se tomó unos segundos para contemplar ese panorama, de estar en otra situación le ardería la cara de vergüenza, pues estaba seguro que si fuera un personaje de anime, una hemorragia nasal tendría segura y a él con su seriedad innata no le pegaba andar haciendo esos desvaríos. Acomodándose tras las piernas del pelirrojo, le cogió una nalga con cada mano y las separó descubriendo el rosado lugar que pronto sería profanado, se mordió el labio inferior y llenándose de valor se inclinó.

-Lo siento – susurró al oído del pelirrojo y seguidamente se internó de una sola estocada, llenándole completamente.

Renji lanzó un grito ahogado, apretó entre sus puños el cubre cama y se tensó completamente pues la invasión fue imprevista y Byakuya era grande, a pesar de la dilatación natural, era difícil adaptarse a tamaño de carne en sus entrañas.

-Tranquilo – aconsejó con voz ahogada, pues sentirse envuelto en aquel espacio reducido era como para aturdir al más vivo – sólo relájate un poco, será mas fácil para ambos.

-Hufff – bufó – fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú a quien le están partiendo el culo.

El Alfa no contestó a la provocación, y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, pues el poco raciocinio se le fue cuando el Omega comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Es... es molesto, pero alguien me dijo que poco a poco iría mejorando.

-Hn - contestó asiéndolo por las caderas con fuerza, y siguiéndole en el ritmo lento, Renji aun se tensaba cada dos o tres envestidas y era muy normal, pues a pesar del calor y de que su cuerpo le pidiera desfogarse con salvajismo, en la practica era diferente.

-Byakuya – Gimió. El aludidó alzó la vista hasta topar con los rasgados ojos de Renji, que volteó en un ángulo extraño para poder ver a quien le poseía desde atrás. Pues segundos antes de eso mantenía la mirada en la zona sur, donde su pene entraba y salía de aquella estrecha cavidad.

Coger el ritmo fue fácil, sobre todo con las reacciones del cuerpo de Renji, viendo cómo se acoplaba a él y lo seguía sin necesidad de que le dijera nada.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que habían elevado los jadeos hasta convertirlos en parte de ese ritual ancestral. Juntos eran uno solo y se complementaban demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto.

La cama crujía con el incesante movimiento, debido al sudor y la humedad que el pelirrojo segregaba la fricción ahí donde se juntaban era enloquecedora, la habitación se llenó de sonidos obscenos, el golpeteo de las ingles del Alfa al topar contra el trasero de Renji era lo que más sobresalía. La piel del pelirrojo se encontraba perlada de sudor, el placer que Byakuya le otorgaba no se podía comparar a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

-Ya... ya casi llegó – anunció desesperado, estaba por correrse sin que el Alfa hubiera tocado la rígida erección, todo debido al placer que sentía al ser empalado por el azabache.

Byakuya igual sentía próxima la culminación, pero no podía terminar así, mas que nada por la comodidad de su Omega; sin decirle nada salió completamente, Renji sollozó frustrado.

-No ¿Por que lo hiciste? No puedes dejarme así – replicó reculando, buscando de nuevo contacto con aquel pedazo de carne que le calmaba el calor de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo – pidió cogiendo a Renji del brazo – cambiemos de posición, será mas cómodo para ambos.

-Date prisa – le apuró mientras se erguía sobre sus rodillas con dificultad.

Byakuya se acomodó hasta topar su espalda contra las almohadas que estaban en el cabecero de la cama.

-Ven aquí, móntame – le ordenó palmeándose las piernas.

Renji gateó hasta quedar muy cerca y se subió a horcajadas; con una de sus manos tomó la erección del azabache y la acomodó en su entrada, poco a poco fue bajando, cuando notó que ya no tendría problema con la dirección se dejó caer albergándolo todo por completo.

Byakuya se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza un poco hacía atrás, entrar de nuevo en ese canal era como poner un pie en el paraíso, la oleada de calor lo recibió de nuevo y su única opción para no perderse en la bruma de la inconsciencia era asirse a la cintura del pelirrojo; lo apresó con ambas manos y lo atrajo hasta fundir su boca con la contraría, Renji le respondió y abrió los labios dejándole beber de su boca, la lengua de Bykuya se insinuó coqueta, invitando a la otra a unírsele en esa danza erótica. El sucio beso terminó cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire, el pelirrojo a pesar de todo conservaba un poco de vergüenza por lo desinhibido que se estaba comportando; en un acto de timidez dejó caer su cara sobre el hombro de Byakuya y se abrazó a su espalda con ambos brazos, el Alfa sonrió ligero sabiendo los estragos que provocaba en el cuerpo del otro, feliz por ello se permitió besar el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de su omega, olía tan bien.

Renji notaba cada empuje, cada sensación y cada rose multiplicado por mil, no le hacía falta nada ya para liberarse, y aun así aguantaba, no quería llegar antes que Byakuya, pues de ser así y aunado a su sensibilidad post coital, la experiencia del nudo no sería nada agradable, a pesar de contar con la ventaja del celo.

Afortunadamente Renji no tuvo que apresurar al Alfa, no hizo falta nada, los movimientos comenzaron a ralentizarse, la fricción era cada vez mayor, pues el miembro de Byakuya comenzaba a inflamarse, cada segundo un poco más, formando el nudo en la base del pene, la experiencia casi le saca espuma por la boca, el placer se potenciaba y cuando sintió la tibia esencia del Kuchiki inundarle completo, no pudo aguantarlo más, casi se desmaya con la intensidad del orgasmo; se fue de sí por unos cuantos segundos, al recuperar la cordura se dio cuenta de algo.

-Me has mordido – susurró impactado, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

No podría cambiar de postura hasta que el nudo se deshinchara, y le daba vergüenza darle la cara. "¿por qué lo había hecho?" se suponía que sólo marcabas con una mordida a quien querías como pareja reconocida, a quien sería tu esposo o esposa ante la sociedad, no a un simple amante, para marcar a un esclavo no hacía falta mas que anudarlo y correrse dentro de él, entonces ¿por qué?

-Sé que esto es confuso para ti – pronunció levantándole el rostro con una mano para mirarle a los ojos con inusitada tranquilidad; tratando de recuperar la respiración y volviendo su ritmo cardiaco a uno normal, pues el haberle mordido al calor del momento había hecho que el clímax se diera como un terremoto que arrasó por completo con su cordura.

-No creo que confuso sea la palabra, es... incomprensible.

-Esto sonara demasiado cursi, y es algo que no va conmigo... - suspiró profundamente antes de seguir, adicional a eso, comenzó a pasar su dedos por el cabellos húmedo del pelirrojo, cepillándole pausadamente – La primera vez que te vi, supe que no eras uno más del montón, algo a mis ojos te hizo ver especial, fue querer poseerte, y sacarte de ese lugar a cualquier precio, no quería que algún otro te obtuviera, creí que era un capricho, al ver tu mirada fiera sobre el cuadrilátero me jure someterte, pero con la convivencia este ultimo mes yo...

-¿Tú qué? - preguntó intrigado, la posición en la que se encontraba era cómoda a pesar del nudo.

-Ahora puedo entender todas las sensaciones que provocas en mi, no hay otra explicación y estoy convencido de que es verdad, eres mi pareja destino, mi complemento y no existe otra manera de darte tu lugar que no sea esta, sé que tal vez tú no sientes lo mismo, pero buscare la manera de ganarme no sólo tu lealtad, sino tu existencia entera. - Renji le contemplaba asimilando la situación, su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas, un calorcillo se extendía en su pecho, los inconvenientes del celo habían cedido y sus ideas se encontraban mas claras.

-Es tan repentino – apostilló abrazándose de nuevo al Alfa, se sentía vulnerable, y apreciado en igual medida, sonrió sobre el hombro de su "pareja" - nunca creí que tendría esta suerte.

-¿Y que opinas entonces?

-Debido a lo que acabamos de hacer, lo más seguro es que ya esté preñado; si la situación continuara como en un principio, te aseguro que cuando salieras de aquí ya estaría buscando desesperado la manera de huir, pero ahora...

-No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi – exclamó con seriedad, cogiéndole por la cintura con fuerza – ni tú ni mis hijos se apartaran de mi lado.

-No soy tonto – sonrió más ampliamente – a donde quiera que vaya mi olor me delatara como tu pareja, me has marcado, soy tuyo completamente; no puedo decir que te amo ahora mismo, pero en un futuro...

-Yo lograre que lo hagas – acotó convencido – me ganare el derecho de llamarte mío – le besó, largo y profundamente, al separarse sonrió ligeramente – lo juro.

Renji quiso decir algo, pero no podía, la sensación de calidez le llenaba el pecho, no sabía lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante como pareja de un Alfa noble y la probable llegada de un bebé próximamente, pero aquellos ojos grises* le brindaban confianza. ¿Será que lograría enamorarse? Sonrió disimulado...

Fin

Espero que les gustara un poquito. Nos leemos más adelante con algo más sobre este universo, ya sea en este fandom u otro.


End file.
